Set Fire To The Rain
by nitenel
Summary: A stunning songfic to Adele's Set Fire To The Rain.  The Battle of Hogwarts was a battle of heroes. But there were more than just heroes...  There were heroines.  From Bellatrix to Minerva.  From Molly to Tonks.  From Hermione to Ginny.  From Fleur to Lun


_I let it fall, my heart _

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it _

_It was dark and I was over _

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me _

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak _

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

A witch stood inside the courtyard of a burning castle. She looked up at the night sky and froze, transfixed by the stars. It didn't matter that she knew she was going to die. The beauty of the stars would never fade, even when darkness would sweep over the land.

Nymphadora Tonks smiled sadly at a lone figure making his way to her. When he joined her she put an arm around him and kissed him.

He pulled away and pointed at a dark mass making its way to them. Nymphadora looked at him and he nodded.

She took a deep breath and raised her wand ready to fight. The man stepped forward, looked back, smiled and charged at the incoming Death Eaters. Her throat caught as she followed him to their death.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew _

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true _

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win _

Bellatrix Lestrange stood before her master as they stood before a burning castle. He surveyed her now, his eyes unreadable. She cocked her head.

Lord Voldemort nodded slowly and cruelly. Bellatrix grinned with feral delight and shot sparks into the air with her wand. She let out a whoop and took off running at the castle, with Death Eaters trailing after her.

The Dark Lord turned his gaze to the castle thoughtfully. Bellatrix Lestrange had been unleashed.

_But I set fire to the rain _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face _

_Well, it burned while I cried _

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name _

A red headed girl ran out of a room her hair trailing behind her. She took in the scene that was taking place down the corridor.

She took a hasty glance at the door behind her and turned back the other way recognizing her friend dueling a Death Eater.

She let out a cry, yelling his name. As he turned towards her a curse hit him in the chest and he toppled to the ground.

Her eyes wide, she froze and wavered. Then narrowing her eyes, her wand sparking with vengeance and fire, Ginny Weasley walked calmly and purposefully to the battle taking place before her.

_When laying with you I could stay there _

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever _

_You and me together, nothing is better _

Hermione Granger dodged a curse and shot one back at the general direction of where it had come from. She felt a pressure at her back and flipped around and punched a Death Eater in the throat who had snuck up on her.

She looked around frantically until her eyes rested upon a red headed man who was about to be overcome by Death Eaters. She cried out and started shooting spells at the men in black cloaks.

A Death Eater stepped in front of her and she waved her wand. The Death Eater flew backwards into a group of other Death Eaters. She continued on until she reached the man, who was now lying on the ground bleeding his eyes closed

Hermione gasped at the blood and collapsed next to him. Ignoring the hexes and curses flying overhead, she drew him into a long kiss. His eyes opened and his eyes shot open surprised.

Smirking, she withdrew and motioned to the battle going around them. He nodded and they stood up with their wands raised.

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew _

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true _

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win _

A plump red headed witch looked concernedly at the chaos around her. It was not in her nature to fight. Sure, she was quite adept at magic but she had never really liked to fight.

But then, as a curse grazed one of her sons leaving a bloody cut; she trembled with rage. No one touches her child.

Molly Weasley, the kindest most pure soul a person could ever meet, raised her wand prepared to do battle with those who threatened her children. She was no longer a fighter in this battle, but now a woman ready to die for the sake of her children.

_But I set fire to the rain _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face _

_Well, it burned while I cried _

Fleur Delacour was a powerful witch. When she slashed her wand, somebody fell. She had no mercy.

This wasn't even her war, but she had made it hers. She supposed it had become hers when she had been at Hogwarts for the return of Voldemort. And then when, Bill had been mauled it had been made more personal. No one touches Bill. Besides her of course, she added as an after-thought.

Her French blood boiled at the thought of these horrid men enslaving the world. She would rather die.

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name _

_I set fire to the rain _

_And I threw us into the flames _

_When we fell, something died _

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time _

As the battle took place around her, Luna decided something. Taking a break from her thoughts she shot a spell at a Death Eater and he became enveloped with grass.

She was not in love with Neville Longbottom. Luna was quite surprised by this realization. She had thought she was, but now that she actually had time to think about it, it just didn't seem right.

Luna shrugged and shot a spell at another Death Eater. Merlin, where were these men coming from? They must breed like nargles.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door _

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you _

_Even now when we're already over _

_I can't help myself from looking for you _

An older woman through herself into the battle with the ferocity of a vulture. These men killed her son and his wife. They deserved to die.

And now all throughout this year, they had tortured, beaten, threatened, and tried to kill her grandson. He had done nothing, but not agree with them. And now, Augusta Longbottom was ready to kill these men. But first she must find her grandson, and tell him how proud she is.

_I set fire to the rain _

_Watched it pour as I touch your face _

_Well, it burned while I cried _

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name _

Minerva McGonagall lashed out with her wand at a Death Eater that came too close too a student. She snarled and shot a curse at a menacing man who was approaching her. He dodged it and shot another one back.

Waving her wand, Minerva conjured a glass shield and the spell reflected off it and rebounded at the man. He collapsed on the ground twitching.

Curling her lip with distaste, she spun around looking for any threats. But then a voice sounded and told them that Harry Potter must come to him or they would all be punished by death.

Never. Dying to protect her students and Harry Potter was not a punishment. It was her duty.

_I set fire to the rain _

_And I threw us into the flames _

_When we fell, something died _

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh _

_Oh, no _

As the fires waned and the Death Eaters surrendered, a peaceful sense enveloped the castle. It was over.

But it couldn't have happened without the help of the most powerful witches of the time. And let us not forget, Bellatrix Lestrange, who fought for the Dark Lord, but who had marked her place in the world with a bloody wound.

_Let it burn, oh _

_Let it burn _

_Let it burn_


End file.
